<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart's Ease by hannelore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757404">Heart's Ease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore'>hannelore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Service Submission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not all whips and handcuffs, for them the simple acts of service and devotion are what <i>really</i> count. Pansy’s service to Luna has been a part of her life for many years. Draco realizes that service submission isn’t as easy as he (or Harry) thought it might be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Kinkfest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart's Ease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/gifts">shealwaysreads (onereader)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to my wonderful beta, gracerene! &lt;3 Many thanks to shealwaysreads for a terrific prompt as I was particularly drawn to writing about the acts of service.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a soft musical note and Pansy checked her watch. The wrist watch had numbers for the time, but as the note played the clock face shimmered to a soft pink with one small handwritten word: <i>apples.</i> Pansy smiled as the clock face floated back to its usual appearance, and then adjusted the basket on her arm.</p><p>Stopping in front of the apples, she found the variety that Luna liked best: Royal Gala. Pansy examined each one, rolling them in her hand to check for bruises or soft spots. Shopping was something that she never rushed and when it was for something Luna specifically asked for, she was extra careful. She glanced at her watch once more, but it only told the time. The thought of that handwritten word remained in her mind as she carefully placed the apples in her basket.</p><p>
  <i>"There are some fruits and vegetables that you can’t grow on your own," Luna said, holding up an apple. To Pansy it looked like any old apple, no different to her than any other variety. "Maybe you don’t have enough land for an orchard. Or it’s a variety that grows in far-away places."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I never really thought about it," Pansy said with a shrug. "When I was young, food was just there. I didn’t really care how or where it came from."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I’m sorry," Luna said. Pansy was surprised to see Luna’s face turn sorrowful. "That sounds terrible."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"What? No, it’s all right," Pansy said, gesturing out toward the display. "I mean, they’re just apples."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Luna shook her head, placing the apple in Pansy’s hand.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Not these," Luna said with a smile that caught Pansy’s attention. "These are my favourite."</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>***</p><p>Pansy’s watch chimed again and this time the cursive appeared again: <i>garden.</i></p><p>She quickly put all the groceries away, before changing into clothes that were more appropriate for working outdoors. Her sun hat was missing from the hat rack; she must have left it in the shed. She made sure to grab a napkin, a paring knife, and an apple before she left.<br/>
The allotment was close to their flat and Pansy was quite proud that what had once been a scraggly plot of garden was now filled with vegetables in neat rows. Each allotment had a small shed for tools, fertiliser and such, with a bench in front of it. Luna was reading a book, her legs up on the bench. Wearing Pansy's sun hat.</p><p>"There you are," Luna said, peeking up from underneath the brim of the hat. "It's a good thing you left this here, I had forgotten mine."</p><p>
  <i>The staccato of rain had been loud on the shed's roof. The storm had caught them both by surprise. But what caught the breath in Pansy's throat was the memory of Luna's hard, dominant kisses as she pushed her against the shed. Pansy had groaned underneath the crush of Luna's lips, wanting and needing more. Luna had pressed her palm against Pansy's groin but Pansy didn't dare push her hips forward unless Luna gave her permission.</i>
</p><p>"Pansy."</p><p>Luna had swung her legs off the bench and was patting the seat beside her. She smiled at Pansy, but it was a very knowing smile. Pansy laughed a little, amused that perhaps they were sharing the same delightful memory.</p><p>"Brought your apple," Pansy said, smoothing the napkin out over her lap.</p><p>"You know what I like," Luna said with a smile, setting her book aside. Pansy nodded and took out the paring knife, popping one of the peels in her mouth.</p><p>"Don't know why you don't like the peels," Pansy said. "Full of protein, probably."</p><p>"Doubtful," Luna snorted. </p><p>She handed Pansy her book, which she slipped under the napkin so she could cut the apple into neat quarters and cut out the seed parts. Pansy felt a familiar warmth settle within her. Not between her legs, where the earlier memory had taken her, but this feeling was somehow even better. She could have easily waved her wand to peel and core the apple, but she was serving Luna with her own hands and it felt good. It felt right.</p><p>Pansy held the freshly-peeled apple slices in one hand while she shook out the peels and seeds into a little compost bucket near the bench. Then she put the apple pieces back in the napkin and held it up to Luna, carefully, her two hands cradling the offering.</p><p>No one would notice this but the two of them, her devotion. The presentation of her gift. Luna took the napkin gently, her smile acknowledging Pansy's servitude.</p><p>"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Pansy said, her hands immediately going back to her lap.</p><p>"This will do for now." Luna rose from the bench as she handed Pansy back her hat. "You’ll be needing this, though."</p><p>"Thank you," Pansy said, and she felt her words resonate in her heart. "I'll be done within the hour so I can start on supper."</p><p>"Oh, the empty lot over there. One of the new owners will probably be by to check it out," Luna said. "Do show him around, will you?"</p><p>"Of course." Pansy rose from the bench and reached for her trowel. "Do you know who they are?"</p><p>"Mmm." Luna nodded as she munched another slice of apple. She paused for a moment before taking her book and tucking it under her arm. "Yes. Draco and Harry. See you soon!"</p><p>***</p><p>Pansy was kneeling in the row by the carrots, weeding as she thought over Luna's parting words. Pansy recalled reading in the <i>Daily Prophet,</i> long ago, about the disappearance of several well-known wizards right after the war. After all, she had been one of them. She hadn’t thought of Draco in a long time.</p><p>She glanced up at the sound of a wheelbarrow being pushed down the garden lane. Pansy brushed the dirt off on her trousers and stood up.</p><p>"Well. I've never seen you so dressed down before."</p><p>Draco startled, letting the handles of the wheelbarrow go with a <i>thunk</i> and clatter of tools.</p><p>"Pansy?"</p><p>Pansy peered into the wheelbarrow and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Looks like these are brand new," Pansy said, chuckling a little. "Have you ever <i>done</i> any gardening?"</p><p>"Uh, no." Draco looked embarrassed. "Harry has some idea about 'working the land by hand.' Like magic might make the vegetables taste differently somehow."</p><p>"Interesting," Pansy said. "Luna thinks the same."</p><p>By the widening of his eyes, Pansy guessed he didn't have that piece of knowledge either, and she admitted it felt good to have one up on him. But she was truly glad to see him, to see that he looked well, if very out of place.</p><p>"Come on," Pansy said. "I believe I know which allotment's yours."</p><p>Draco followed behind until she stopped at the same shed-and-bench arrangement that was near hers and Luna's allotment.</p><p>"The previous owners cleaned everything out," Pansy said, "so it's probably a good thing you brought your own things. Sometimes you'll find the odd hoe or something – "</p><p>"Are you <i>with</i> Luna?" Draco interrupted.</p><p>"I didn't ask you about your private life," Pansy said, crossing her arms over her chest. She did not feel defensive at the least, but perhaps wanted to keep the upper hand. After all, she had not seen him in many, many years.</p><p>"Sorry," Draco said as he started to move the tools into the shed. "I was a bit forward there. I'm really glad to see you. I – had wondered where you were, how you've been."</p><p>"I did too," Pansy admitted as she glanced over the bare allotment. "But I'm sure we'll have time to catch up as I teach you how to tend to that sorry bit of land."</p><p>Draco snorted as he straightened himself up, grabbing a hoe and attempting to look dignified in such a parody of his former self that Pansy laughed aloud.</p><p>"I'm perfectly capable of accepting your offer of help."</p><p>Pansy patted his shoulder. "Excellent. Next Saturday, then? Don't forget your seeds. I'll show you where the water hose is located."</p><p>"Saturday it is."</p><p>"Also," Pansy called out over her shoulder. "Yes. I am Luna's."</p><p>***</p><p>"Did you know she was going to be there?" Draco said later that evening over supper.</p><p>"I – I might have." Harry looked abashed. "Sorry, I was going to tell you but I thought it might be better for you both to get reacquainted on your own."</p><p>"It's fine," Draco said as he cut into his steak. "Did you also know…"</p><p>"<i>Yes,</i>" Harry interrupted impatiently. "You didn't give her a hard time about it, did you?"</p><p>"Of course not," Draco said. "I mean, a little unexpected I suppose, but – "</p><p>"Right, because nothing's unexpected about this." Harry raised his glass towards Draco and then grinned slightly before taking a sip.</p><p>"The point is taken," Draco said.</p><p>"Luna actually knows quite a lot," Harry said. "Ah, not about us necessarily but… things."</p><p>Draco raised his eyes to the ceiling. "We're in our own home. Are we really using euphemisms?"</p><p>"Pansy's her submissive," Harry added. "Not her wife or girlfriend."</p><p>"Oh," Draco said, pausing for a moment. "All right, I suppose I didn’t quite expect that."</p><p>"Remember that thing we talked about?" Harry said. He placed his knife and fork on his plate. "Y'know, the service thing?"</p><p>"Ohhh," Draco elongated his answer and he felt a familiar twinge. They <i>had</i> talked about that. And it appealed to him very much. "Maybe we can talk about it on the sofa? With some more wine?"</p><p>***</p><p>"That was delicious," Luna said as she set down her utensils with a pleasant sigh of appreciation that made Pansy's heart flutter. "I've some work to do in the study, but you may see me after you're done."</p><p>Pansy took out her wand to gather up the dishes, glancing towards Luna as the cups and plates swirled towards the kitchen sink. She did some things by hand, but she was allowed magic in other situations. On occasion, though, Luna would tell her to do the dishes by hand. She didn't mind, of course; serving Luna in all ways was just what Pansy wanted and needed.</p><p>The warm water filled up in the sink as the dishes fluttered down upon it like ducks settling on a river. She manoeuvred them gently with a flick of her wand, scrubbing the sponge vigourosly against the dishes. Even with magic, she focused carefully on her task. She had never done chores when she was young – those things were left to the house-elves. But once she started serving Luna, she wanted to do things <i>right.</i></p><p>Wiping the back of her hand against her forehead, Pansy looked around the kitchen. Dishes done, stovetop cleaned. She ought to mop the floor while she was in the kitchen. Luna’s invitation was always in the back of her mind, but just having that permission was good enough. There was still much work to be done for Luna.</p><p>***</p><p>Harry was panting hard, Draco's head on his thigh. </p><p>They'd never made it to the sofa and had headed straight for the bedroom instead. Draco's mind swam with the heady memory of Harry's demands that had led to a delicious orgasm. He rolled over, and though he felt content he also felt very tired.</p><p>"Who's going to do the dishes?" Harry grunted as he pushed himself up on his elbows and settled back among the pillows.</p><p>Draco looked at him. "What… now? But the bed is warm and I'm so sleepy."</p><p>Harry laughed and pulled Draco up towards him so Draco could snuggle into the crook of his arm.</p><p>"You know, you are really wonderfully submissive in <i>bed</i>…"</p><p>"I'm going to work on the allotment," Draco added. "That counts for something, doesn't it?"</p><p>"Is that what you see it as? Like a check mark on a list?" Harry said with a frown "Look, if service submission isn't your thing, we don't – "</p><p>"No," Draco said as he hopped up suddenly, looking apologetic. "I know I'm going about it the wrong way, I – I want to do it the right way."</p><p>"I don't think it's about the right way," Harry said gently as he took Draco's hand. "It's about what you're doing <i>your</i> way."</p><p>"Does that mean the dishes can wait?" Draco said stroking Harry's palm as he gave him a hopeful look.</p><p>"Yes," Harry said, pulling Draco towards him. "Because right now I can't."</p><p>***</p><p>There were many things Pansy did that never required a glance at her watch; these were all her regular duties to Luna.</p><p>Luna was reading downstairs, an illusionary cat curled up in her lap as she thumbed through a weighty tomb on <i>Mystical Creatures of Magick.</i> As it was a quiet Sunday with no plans, Pansy had done the laundry and was hanging up Luna’s dresses in the wardrobe. It made Pansy smile to slide the hangers through the striped sleeves. Here, alone, she could touch the hem of a dress that had once brushed her shoulder as Luna passed by Pansy scrubbing the kitchen floor.</p><p>Luna's breasts were small and very rarely did she bother with the flimsy bras that Pansy could admit she coveted. Putting away Luna's underthings in the drawer made Pansy's sex ache. It had been awhile since she had been allowed to touch herself – only Luna was allowed to. She would not dare, not even here alone in the wardrobe, because she would have to confess her transgressions and although the punishment would be delicious –</p><p>Pansy squeezed her legs together and closed her eyes, savouring the only thing she was currently allowed. She glanced at her watch and finished putting away the laundry. Luna liked to go to bed early on Sundays and she would be coming up within the hour.</p><p>Pansy had already made Luna's bed that morning. She slipped off her nightgown and slid between the cool sheets. One birthday, Luna had gifted Pansy with a short but naughty tale of a servant who got into her ladyship's bed. The story had a bit of a moral, of course (and Pansy was half convinced that Luna had written it herself for Pansy's benefit). The foolish servant had got excited thinking about her mistress in bed that she had rubbed herself against the bedsheets and came just as her mistress entered the bedroom. The second half of the book was filled with all sorts of delightful punishments the servant had endured, but none seemed sweeter to Pansy than when the mistress had put the servant girl across her lap and spanked her bare arse.</p><p>Pansy shivered as her body got used to the temperature of the bed, and she reached down between the mattresses to retrieve the often-read book. She lay on her back to resist the urge to squirm against the bed as the servant girl had, but, as always, it fueled her imagination, and her chest rose and fell as her arousal increased.</p><p>Startled, she heard the clock chime. She slid the book back between the mattresses and got out of bed, making sure to smooth the covers once more. Making sure nothing was amiss, she grabbed her nightgown and hurried to her own bedroom down the hall just as she heard Luna coming up the steps.</p><p>***</p><p>"The bed was very pleasant last night," Luna said as she tapped the top of her hard-boiled egg with a small spoon. Pansy smiled.</p><p>"Someone, however, forgot to put their book away." Luna glanced up at her with a mischievous grin. Pansy's smile fell. She had been in a bit of a hurry – had she not pushed the book back in all the way between the mattresses? Pansy took a deep breath and continued buttering her toast.</p><p>"Were you good?"</p><p>"Yes, Luna."</p><p>"Excellent," Luna said. "Come here."</p><p>Pansy set her knife down and walked over next to Luna's seat. She was still wearing a pair of loose-fitting pyjamas as was allowed for breakfast time.

Luna held out her hand at the same level as Pansy's crotch. Pansy did not hesitate as she moved herself closer so Luna cradled her pussy just <i>so,</i> and feeling Luna's palm press a little made Pansy gasp.</p><p>"This is – "</p><p>" – yours," Pansy finished the sentence in a hoarse whisper.</p><p>"I know it's been awhile," Luna said gently, pushing up against Pansy again so that this time Pansy was sure Luna must feel the dampness there. "You've been very good, but I've decided to make you wait a little longer."</p><p>"Please make me wait," Pansy said with a moan, fighting the urge to push against Luna's hand. She could imagine Luna teasing her pussy, tugging at it just a little.</p><p>"Of course," Luna said as she moved her hand away. Pansy felt satisfaction in the slight flush she saw in Luna's cheeks. Luna wanted her too, and that made the waiting all the sweeter.</p><p>Pansy returned to her seat, willing her hand to be steady as she picked up the butter knife again. Luna returned to her reading material but with a quick peek, Pansy saw the secretive smile on Luna's lips.</p><p>***</p><p>Pansy had brought a thermos of tea to share with Draco. He gratefully accepted the mug as he looked out over the newly-planted allotment.</p><p>"Yours looks a sight better," Draco said with a sigh.</p><p>"You know it'll take time," Pansy replied. Draco nodded and sipped the tea.</p><p>"You mind if I ask you something personal?" Draco said. Pansy gave him a wry smile.</p><p>"Depends on what it is."</p><p>"You seem so… content. And it comes to you so naturally, too. I don't remember you like that."</p><p>"Admittedly I wasn't like <i>this,</i>" Pansy said, taking up a dirty trowel and rubbing the dirt off with a cloth. She felt a little uncomfortable speaking of the past, and it did her good to do something with her hands. "But I knew it was the peace that I wanted. I didn't know how badly I did until I met Luna."</p><p>Draco was quiet but glanced over at her. Listening.</p><p>"I thought I knew what it meant to be directed, to be ordered about," Pansy said quietly. "There's nothing I liked about that, not in the way it happened. But I did need <i>order.</i> Luna took that desire and – "</p><p>Her watch vibrated and Pansy glanced at it. The pink cursive simply said <i>Mine.</i> Pansy's mind went back to that morning's breakfast, the joy that she felt.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Draco interrupted her reverie.</p><p>"Very much so." Pansy cleared her throat and used her thumbnail to scrape away a bit of dirt off the trowel.</p><p>***</p><p>Draco sat in the dimly-lit kitchen. Harry was not home from work yet, and Draco had promised something delicious for dinner but somehow hadn't even managed to get started. He could only think of Pansy's words and how she held herself. He was frustrated with himself. He loved Harry dearly and was always thinking of him, but it was in these lonely moments that he knew he was lacking what Pansy seemed to have cultivated even more than her beautiful vegetable garden.</p><p>There was a knock at the door.</p><p>"Oh! I wasn't expecting you."</p><p>Pansy pulled back the cloth from the basket she held out to him. Draco could smell the delicious aroma of meat pies.</p><p>"I supposed I could just take this home then," Pansy said with a smirk.</p><p>"Please." Draco opened the door wide, sure he looked as desperate as he felt. "Come in."</p><p>They sat at the table while the pie was warming in the oven.</p><p>"I came by because you seemed a bit lost," Pansy said.</p><p>"I am," Draco said. "I don't know how you do it, but I don't feel very domestic. I don't know how to <i>do</i> what you do. I really don't want to plant that bloody garden, but I'm doing it because I feel like maybe if I try hard enough it'll just… happen?"</p><p>"Did you tell Harry this?" Pansy said. She got up and put the kettle on.</p><p>"Not really," Draco said but he added hastily as she gave him a look. "I was going to! I just. I <i>want</i> to show him my service, but I'm really just sort of making it up as I go along. Maybe you can tell me how it works?"</p><p>"I can't," Pansy said, reaching across the table and giving his hand a squeeze. "You’d be asking me how it works for <i>me.</i>. But neither of us can guess what Harry wants and really, <i>you</i> need to talk to Harry about it. Luna and I, we have a system. We negotiated our needs. It’s not something you just make up as it happens. There’s rules."</p><p>"I was hoping it would be easier than that," Draco said. Pansy raised an eyebrow. "But I think I see what you mean."</p><p>"Listen. I'll tell you something that Luna told me once," Pansy said as she got up and turned the kettle off. "Belonging is more than a ring on your finger or how frequently you're together in bed. Belonging is <i>in</i> you."</p><p>Pansy touched her watch fondly, her fingertip tracing the face of it. "Luna gave this to me and she tells me little things she wants via this timepiece. They're often just simple things that turn into simple acts."</p><p>"Of service," Draco said. Pansy nodded.</p><p>"It sounds like you and Harry have something wonderful," Pansy said. "But I have to be honest, service submission isn’t for everyone. What <i>do</i> you like to do for Harry?"</p><p>Draco looked down at the table, the heat rising to his cheeks. "You mean sexually?"</p><p>Pansy stood up and started to gather up her things.</p><p>"Make sure you take the pie out of the oven in ten minutes," she said. "Otherwise it'll dry out."</p><p>"Are you not even staying for tea?" Draco protested.</p><p>"I have things I need to do," Pansy said. "The kettle was for <i>you</i> to make your own tea and think about what you want to tell Harry."</p><p>Draco chuckled as he followed her to the door. Pansy hesitated for a moment and took his hand, squeezing it again.</p><p>"I can give you one bit of advice," Pansy said. "Discover what works for both of you before you try to make it what you <i>think</i> you want to work. Service is where I found my peace, but perhaps you’ll find yours in a different way."</p><p>***</p><p>That evening, Pansy was reading in her own bed when Luna came to her door. Pansy pulled back the covers with a smile.</p><p>"How did your day with Draco go?" Luna took Pansy into her arms as Pansy nestled into the crook of her arm.</p><p>"Do we know anyone who could use a new allotment?" Pansy said. Luna laughed.</p><p>"I could have told Harry that wasn't going to work," Luna said as she lightly stroked Pansy's back.</p><p>"Why didn't you?"</p><p>"He needed to work that out for himself," Luna said. "But it was an attempt at a start and I think eventually they'll figure out if service is right for them. Perhaps, if not now, maybe sometime in the future? But either way, I think it was a good lesson for both of them."</p><p>"I'm so glad I'm yours," Pansy said. She tightened her embrace around Luna.</p><p>"I'm so very glad you love to garden and cook." Luna winked at her. Pansy giggled and snuggled down into the covers. "<i>And</i> that you're mine."</p><p>"I love to serve you," Pansy whispered, looking up at Luna. "I know it's not what I do – but how I do it."</p><p>"Yes," Luna said with a smile. She caressed Pansy's breast over the top of her nightshirt and Pansy moaned quietly. "Maybe I'll even do more of this – "</p><p>"Please?" Pansy gasped.</p><p>" – in the morning."</p><p>Pansy gave a groan of mock frustration as Luna untangled herself from her and tucked the covers back around Pansy. Luna giggled and leaned down to kiss her.</p><p>"Be good."</p><p>"I will."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>